


In Due Time

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, FFXV kinkmeme, Intersex Noctis Lucis Caelum, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Scenting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Ignis and Noctis have long since decided that kids are not for them. Their duties as King and King Consort take up all their time and besides, they're starting to come close to an age where their heats and ruts aren't as intense as they used to be.Then, out of nowhere, they're hit by the heat and the rut of the century.





	In Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill: the prompter wanted ABO-verse established older Ignoct with accidental impregnation. Full prompt here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=8992395#cmt8992395
> 
> I never got around to finishing this for the kinkmeme, but here it is, finally, eight months after it was prompted ^^;

It had been a trying week, and the low-key hints from the council about an heir were really starting to get on Noctis’ nerves. He had none too gently told them that it would be dealt with in due time, and the subject had been dropped. Noctis knew that it was about time that he and Ignis started a family, but neither of them was ready for it. Every time they talked about it, they ended up agreeing that it wasn’t the right time. Noctis was soon turning thirty-seven, though, and although the nagging from the people surrounding them annoyed him, it also rang with truth. If they were going to have any hope of producing an heir, they ought to start soon.

But the question was more a if than a when at this point. If Noctis was really honest with himself, he knew that he’d never feel ready for children. To be honest, they kinda scared him, and he knew Ignis felt much the same way. If they encountered children, they both tried to be kind and gentle but did their best to get out of the situation asap.

At six o’clock that afternoon, Noctis slumped into the plush leather couch in the two-floor apartment that he shared with Ignis at the citadel. The room was spacious with narrow arching windows that almost reached all the way from floor to roof. In Noctis’ opinion it was a bit too opulent, but as the king he couldn’t very well live anywhere else.

He shrugged off his stiff formal jacket, popped the topmost buttons on his shirt, and let out a sigh of relief. His heat was near, and he could already feel the telltale queasiness and rising body-temperature. He would have to ask Ignis to reschedule tomorrow’s meetings. His heats had been getting milder with the years, but this one was already starting to feel like a bad one. It must be because of the stress that he’d been subjected to lately. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken the evening off, much less the last time he and Ignis had an evening off at the same time.

Despite being married to the king and thus not in need of working anymore, Ignis wasn’t the type of person who could remain idle for long. He needed to feel like he was useful in some way or the other, so he took upon himself to share many of the tasks that technically fell upon Noctis to perform. The dependence that Noctis had always had towards Ignis was hard to shake, and Noctis was more than glad to still have Ignis there to guide him and help him, even when he technically wasn’t his advisor anymore.

Noctis contemplated whether he should go and take a shower or take a nap first. Now that he first had time to relax, he really felt how tired and achy his body was. This was definitely starting to look like a bad heat, probably the worst that he’d had since he turned thirty.

He rearranged his schedule for the evening and hoped he would feel better tomorrow. The heat had come at a very inopportune moment, right in the middle of an important state visit, but he’d manage to weather through it, he hoped.

The door to their apartment opened and shut, and he heard someone in the hallway. At this time of the day it was most probably Ignis. He entered the living room looking crisp and elegant in what looked like a freshly pressed suit and one of his signature patterned shirts. He looked like he’d just walked out of his dressing room despite the fact that he’d been on his feet the whole day just as much as Noctis had. Sometimes Noctis envied him that ability.

“Oh, you’re back,” Ignis said when he saw Noctis. He leant over the back of the couch and kissed the top of Noctis’ head. “Did you not shave this morning?” He asked as his hand brushed over Noctis’ stubbly jaw.

Noctis sighed. “You said the five o’clock shadow looked good on me.”

“It does, but I thought you didn’t agree.”

“I was tired,” Noctis muttered. He nuzzled into Ignis’ hand. “I’m going into heat.”

“Hm…” Ignis tilted Noctis’ head back and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. “I feel a little hot myself. It could be a rut.”

“Are we syncing up? That must be the first time in years.”

“I took the evening off. Do you want me to cook something for you?”

“That’d be great. I took the evening off too but I’m probably gonna have to stay in bed for most of it.”

“Go take a shower, I’ll fix us dinner.” Ignis leant closer and brushed his lips over Noctis’ cheekbone. “Then, perhaps I could stay in bed with you.”

Noctis purred softly and pulled him down for a deeper kiss, but Ignis pulled away after a short moment.

“Go now, before we get too carried away.”

The shower felt heavenly. Warm water cascading down his aching body was exactly what he needed. He’d have taken a bath if he weren’t so eager to spend time with Ignis.

For the past few years Ignis’ ruts had been nearly nonexistent. Noctis had thought that he was winding down, and given the way they both felt about kids, it had seemed to be for the better. Now, though, knowing that Ignis was in rut made his whole body feel like it was on fire, in a very, very good way and not in the achy, sweaty, uncomfortable heat-way.

They ate in the kitchen, in candlelight, sipping good wine that Ignis chose for the occasion. Noctis felt, for the first time in many, many years, that he was allowed to just be Noctis, and not just the king of the nation with the weight of his people on his shoulders.

They talked about old times, about the time before everything went to hell, and then, when the subject became a little too heavy, they switched over to more mundane things, like Prompto’s recent photography exhibition, or Gladio’s newest addition to the family; a healthy baby boy. They held hands over the table during the dessert, and Noctis thought with sadness of how seldom they had time to sit down and look each other in the eyes like this. Suddenly the need to touch and kiss Ignis became too much, and while Ignis was in the middle of a mouthful of chocolate mousse, he leant forward and kissed him. Ignis stiffened in surprise at first, but then he put down his spoon and kissed Noctis back. Noctis tasted the chocolate on Ignis’ lips and involuntarily moaned.

Distantly he noted that his heat was coming on harder than he’d thought. He wasn’t usually so easily excitable and it normally took a lot more to make him moan like that, but he hardly cared about that at the moment. He was about ready to slip into Ignis’ lap and ride him right then and there by the kitchen table.

“Noct…” Ignis gasped. He held Noctis at distance. “Maybe we should try to get to the bedroom first?”

Noctis groaned. He didn’t want to part from Ignis, not even if they were mere inches apart.

Ignis smiled and thumbed Noctis’ bottom lip.

“You’re not in your twenties anymore, Noct. Try to regain some self-control.”

Noctis huffed, but he pulled himself together enough to help Ignis clear the table. Then he took the bottle of wine and their glasses with him to their bedroom and undressed before he sprawled on his stomach on the bed.

Ignis closed the door quietly behind him as he entered the room and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt while his eyes were unwaveringly focused on Noctis. Underneath the shirt he was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt.

Noctis took a sip from his glass of wine. “I never understood how you could stand to wear so much clothes. You always look so prim and proper too, even back when we were travelling through the country in the worst heat.”

Ignis slipped off his jacket and then his shirt, and draped them over the back of a chair. That was testament enough of his eagerness. Normally he would have hung them up in the closet so they wouldn’t get wrinkled.

Ignis walked slowly around the bed until he stood behind Noctis. Noctis spread his legs. He felt the mattress dip as Ignis placed one knee between his legs. Then Ignis leant over him, and the breath caught in Noctis’ throat, but Ignis only reached out to take the glass from his hand and place it on the bedside table. Then he stood and the weight disappeared from the bed. Noctis tried to calm his racing heart, but at the same time he lifted his hips in a desperate invitation.

“Where did we put the condoms?” Ignis asked in a controlled manner that was only betrayed by the huskiness of his voice.

Noctis squirmed a little. “Drawer on my side of the bed, I think.”

It had been a while since they needed a condom when they had sex. It had been a while since the last time they had sex, too.

Ignis leaned over him as he reached for the bedside table on the opposite side of the bed. He deliberately rubbed the rough fabric of his pants against Noctis’ sensitive skin, shoving his bulge against Noctis’ ass.

“Gods, Ignis, no teasing now.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” Ignis voice was as sweet as honey. He knew very well how Noctis reacted to titles in bed.

Noctis groaned. He shifted onto his knees and strutted his ass out, and then he waited. He listened to the sound of the foil-wrapper of the condom being torn open, and to the sound of the zipper as Ignis shed his pants. Then he heard his soft groan as he touched himself. He was panting. His pussy throbbed. His cock felt like it was about to burst. And Ignis was taking his goddamned time.

“Ignis,” Noctis growled.

Ignis leant over him and nuzzled his neck. “I’m here. I was just admiring the view.”

“Come on,” Noctis ordered. “Fuck me. Now.”

Ignis straightened up and shuffled closer on his knees. “As His Majesty commands.”

And then he pushed inside Noctis in one, long fluid motion, until he was almost all the way inside him, before he started rocking his hips, none too gently but with Noctis’ full appreciation, until he was buried as deep inside him as he could get.

“Gods,” Ignis groaned. “It’s been too long.”

“Just make it quick,” Noctis panted. “Knot me.”

Ignis set a pace that was meant to please himself more than Noctis. He fucked him hard and fast into the mattress, one hand placed at the nape of Noctis’ neck, holding him down. Noctis groaned and tensed as Ignis’ cock brushed and rubbed against his sweet spot. It wasn’t normally difficult for him to reach orgasm, so Ignis must be holding back. Noctis knew it would feel all the better when Ignis knotted him.

He recognized the warning signals before Ignis knotted. His thrusts got choppier, he clenched Noctis harder, and his breathing hitched. Then he clenched Noctis close and thrust deep into him before stilling, a small groan escaping his lips. Noctis moaned when he felt the base of Ignis’ cock swell inside of him. Ignis held him so tight that his skin would surely bruise. It just made Noctis hotter.

Finally, the knot settled, and Ignis released his steel-grip on Noctis’ hips. He started stroking him soothingly. They both felt a bit shaky. Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis’ torso and made him stand up on his knees. Then he sat down with Noctis in his lap.

They were both breathing heavily. Noctis felt Ignis’ knot press against an especially nice spot and as he sat down the feeling intensified. He started rocking back and forth, but Ignis stilled him.

“Not too fast,” he murmured. “It’s better when you let it build slowly.”

“I know,” Noctis whined. “But you always take it so slow…”

He pouted but Ignis just kissed his pout away. “And you always thank me for it afterwards.”

“Maybe I don’t want to thank you this time.”

“If you want to feel sore, I promise you, you’ll be sore enough once we’re through.”

He hugged Noctis closer.

Noctis wrapped his arms around the back of Ignis’ neck and rolled his hips languidly.

“Hmm… Got big plans?”

“No, it’s just that… hah… this rut… it is stronger than usual…”

Noctis rocked down on him harder, despite Ignis’ efforts to hold him still.

“Good,” he groaned. “It’s been a while since you fucked me properly.”

Ignis rocked hard up into him. “Is that so?”

Noctis gasped. “Y-yeah…”

Ignis ground Noctis’ ass down on his lap, and thrust up into him at the same time.

“Then it’s about time we rectify that,” Ignis murmured into Noctis’ ear.

Noctis barely heard him. He came with a shout as Ignis thrust up into him again, and splattered cum all over their sheets.

Ignis bit down lightly on the side of his neck.

“I wish I could come inside you,” he groaned.

Noctis felt Ignis’ cock twitch inside him and knew that if it weren’t for the condom, Ignis cum would have soaked his insides. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d been robbed for a treat.

As they slowly came down together, Ignis kissed every inch of Noctis’ neck and shoulders that he could reach.

“Don’t knot me from behind the next time,” Noctis murmured. “I want to see you.”

They lay in each other’s arms and basked in the afterglow for a while, until they fell asleep, sated from the wonderful meal, the wine, and the sex. Noctis woke up again an hour or so later to the painful realization that this was going to be the heat of the century. All the usual signs were there, ten times more insistent than they’d been for the last five years. He groaned and curled up closer to Ignis. Then he buried his nose in the crook of Ignis’ neck, and nipped his way up to the scent glands under his chin. He placed a gentle bite on the engorged gland, and basked in the scent that filled his nose.

“Fuck me again, babe,” he murmured.

Ignis turned towards him. He must have been asleep, but he still reacted to Noctis’ voice. Noctis kissed his way down to Ignis’ chest and licked one of his nipples.

“Mmm… Noct…”

Noctis got up and kneeled over Ignis. He lowered himself into Ignis’ lap and wasn’t disappointed when he felt the hard cock that pressed against his ass. He held Ignis’ cock and slid down on him, already dripping wet.

“Wait,” Ignis said. “Condom.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. Ignis was as always too eager to ruin the fun. He reached over and got a condom, slipped it onto Ignis and settled in his lap again with Ignis’ cock buried deep inside him.

He rocked his hips languidly, letting Ignis almost slip out of him before he took him all in again and pressed his ass against Ignis’ hips. It didn’t take long before he was incoherent with need and rode Ignis like his life depended on it. Ignis just held his hips tight and let himself be used until Noctis came. Then he grabbed tight hold of Noctis’ hips and shoved him down on his cock, slowly, milking his orgasm. Noctis’ jaw went slack. He curled over Ignis, garbling incoherently as his orgasm was wrenched out of him. He shuddered when it became too much, and Ignis pulled out.

He slid off Ignis and sat there on the bed for a moment while he regained control of his body. Ignis looked so perfectly rumpled and satisfied. He was watching Noctis with glazed over eyes, and his cock was still flushed and achingly hard.

“I just need a moment,” Noctis murmured. He stretched put beside Ignis and nuzzled his scent glands. Ignis turned towards him and kissed him. He trailed kisses down every inch of Noctis’ skin, down his chest, his stomach, his flaccid cock that was slowly starting to perk up again, his thighs, his hips, his ass.

He turned Noctis over onto his stomach and kissed and nibbled at his ass cheeks. By now, Noctis was rock hard again. Ignis urged him to stand on his knees. Then he ducked down between Noctis’ spread legs and kissed his wet pussy. Noctis groaned and rocked his hips. He felt Ignis’ tongue flick over the swollen lips down there, felt it slide in between them. Noctis whined. Then Ignis caressed his cock, so gently it was barely a brush of fingertips, but it was enough to make Noctis whole body go rigid.

“No more teasing,” he panted.

Ignis sat back. “You said you didn’t want me to knot you from behind,” he reminded Noctis.

Noctis felt almost dizzy with need when he sat up. He felt his cock and his pussy pulse with arousal. He didn’t know where to put himself to get what he needed. He just wanted Ignis inside of him, it didn’t matter how or when. He whined softly.

Ignis was right next to him in the blink of an eye.

“Baby, you haven’t been this way since we first started dating.”

He ran his hands up Noctis’ ribs, over his sensitive nipples, and Noctis’ nearly collapsed into Ignis’ chest. He rocked his hips without realizing he was doing it.

“Come here.”

Ignis guided Noctis onto his back and placed himself between his legs. He slipped into him, just like he knew Noctis needed, and Noctis clutched him as tight as he possibly could. He couldn’t wait for Ignis to knot him so that they could be tied together for real.

Ignis was gentler this time, but also more eager. He was loosing the grip on reality too. It was only the two of them now. Nothing else mattered but their hot, writhing bodies, curling together under the rising moon that peeked in through the high window.

Noctis looked up at it but barely saw it. His head tilted backwards and then his eyelids fluttered shut as Ignis drove into him in the way that only he could, playing Noctis’ strings just the right way to create the perfect harmony.

Noctis clenched around Ignis as he came. Ignis gasped. Noctis felt his cock pulse where it was buried deep inside of him, and then he felt the base fill out once again, locking them together. It was the most fulfilling feeling Noctis knew. Ignis mouthed at his neck, licking and sucking at his scent glands, while his cock kept twitching and his hips jolted with each pleasurable clench that Noctis’ pussy made around him.

Their bodies were slowly driving them to a languid, magnificent orgasm that was started by them and mercilessly continued even as they could barely move anymore. Noctis panted and groaned at the ceiling, his neck bared for Ignis’ teeth. Ignis nibbled at his throat, teasing Noctis even at this point, before his teeth dug into Noctis’ scent glands, and Noctis came. Everything whited out. He wasn’t even aware that he nearly screamed as he came, or that he clenched so hard around Ignis that he groaned in pain. He came to with his arms tightly clenched around Ignis’ neck, and his teeth clamped over his throat.

He felt Ignis shudder, felt his cock twitch, and knew he had come to. The knowledge that his cum was now inside him made Noctis deeply satisfied… Until he remembered that they’d used a condom. He almost cried in frustration, and bit Ignis harder.

“Stop it,” Ignis said, his voice tired.

His arms were wobbly, but he managed to turn them both over onto their sides so that he could rest. They were still tightly fused together. Ignis’ knot hadn’t gone down. Noctis continued biting Ignis’ neck until he got fed up and pushed Noctis head away.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You know we can’t.”

He knew exactly what was making Noctis so frustrated. It had happened before, although it had been many years since the last time now. Eventually, Noctis’ heats had stopped being so overwhelming, and with it the instinctual need to make babies also dissipated. Now it seemed it was back with a vengeance.

“We can,” Noctis said. “Everyone expects us to have a child soon. There’s no need to use the condom.”

He nearly spat the last word.

“I thought we agreed we didn’t want one,” Ignis said.

Noctis pouted.

“It’s the heat talking,” Ignis continued. He rocked his hips slightly and his cock shifted a bit inside Noctis. His knot was starting to go down, but Noctis only felt his desire grow again. Ignis hadn’t even pulled out of him yet, but he felt his heartbeat accelerate again, and his breathing become shallower.

“You don’t really want it.”

Was that a note of sadness Noctis heard in Ignis voice? It surely couldn’t be… Either way, right now Noctis didn’t have time to think about that.

He moaned softly when Ignis pulled out.

Ignis looked surprised. “Already?”

Noctis just looked up at him with pleading, wide eyes, his lips parted. He parted his legs again, indicating that he wanted Ignis inside of him.

Ignis pupils widened, making his green eyes darker. His breathing was getting deeper too, and his cock was slowly filling out again. Noctis’ eyes were fixed to Ignis’ cock as it grew thicker and twitched slightly. Noctis groaned. He was dripping wet again.

No more words were exchanged between them. Ignis grabbed Noctis and plunged into him again, and Noctis eagerly curled around him.

 

\-----

 

Noctis had no idea how much time had passed, he just knew that it had been dark when they went to bed last night, and now the sun was up. His whole body felt sore, not just his pussy. His arms and legs and stomach and thighs… Everything. He could barely move. His scent glands ached from all the attention they had gotten during the night, and he was so, so tired.

He untangled from Ignis arms and the sheet, and tried to get to the edge of the bed, but Ignis had a different idea. He grabbed Noctis and pulled him back in. Then he nuzzled Noctis neck and pushed his hips forward, and Noctis realized that it wasn’t over yet. Ignis’ hard cock dragged over his ass and slid in between his thighs.

Ignis hadn’t been this deeply in a rut since… Noctis couldn’t remember, actually. It was kind of a turn on, even though his body despaired at the prospect.

Ignis reached down and steadied his cock, pressing the head up against Noctis’ pussy. It pushed in between the folds of his pussy, and Noctis forgot all about soreness. The heat bubbled up again, making his body hot and his pussy wet, welcoming Ignis’ thick cock deep inside of him in one, slick slide. He moaned softly under his breath as Ignis thrust up into him, gentle even in the midst of his rut, and felt his cock brush against a spot that made his entire body quiver. Ignis thrust up into him harder and harder. His teeth clamped down over the back of Noctis’ neck, holding him in place. He grabbed Noctis hips and pressed them against the mattress, and then he rode Noctis hard, his thrusts even and consistent, steadily driving Noctis insane with need.

“Yeah, hah…. Yeah…” He muttered as Ignis drove him closer and closer to his orgasm. His whole body seized up in expectation. Just a little bit more… just a little bit… Suddenly Ignis changed his thrusts. They got choppier, and then he stilled. He held Noctis tight as his knot formed, pushing against the soft walls of Noctis’ pussy, making its space there, tight up against his sweet spot.

Noctis moaned. “Yeah, Ignis, fuck…”

Ignis growled against his neck. His knot pulsed and his cock twitched, and it was all but making Noctis insane. He quivered where he was held tightly in place, his pussy stretched around Ignis’ cock, his walls clenching around his knot. Ignis growled again. He moved his hips a bit, jolting them both, and it was enough to send Noctis careening into an orgasm. He nearly sobbed as he came down from it and felt the strain on his body.

Ignis was still shuddering and groaning on top of him. His cock pulsed as he spurted his cum deep inside of Noctis, and Noctis felt a new kind of content come over him. He rolled his hips gently, making sure every precious drop of Ignis’ cum was pushed deep inside of him.

Finally, Ignis slumped on top of Noctis. His breath fanned over the sweaty nape of Noctis’ neck. With great effort, he managed to roll off to the side and brought Noctis with him so that they were spooning. Noctis fell asleep with Ignis still inside of him, and woke up with him still inside of him. Confused he reasoned that he could barely have been asleep for a few minutes, but Ignis was hard again. He rutted against Noctis, but Noctis protested.

“I’m beat,” he muttered. “You’ll have to wait.”

Ignis pulled out and buried his face in the crook of Noctis’ neck. He rutted against his thigh instead. Noctis reach over to his nightstand and found some lube. He slickened his thighs so that Ignis could slide his cock between them with less friction. He held Ignis as he fucked his thighs until he knotted, and then he jerked him off, gently, making sure to not squeeze too hard over the sensitive knot. Ignis spilled in Noctis’ hands. Noctis wished that he could have come inside him, but his body protested.

Finally, Ignis seemed exhausted enough to fall asleep, and Noctis could finally rest too.

 

\----

 

When they woke up again, the sun was setting. Ignis was starting to return more to himself. He groaned as he moved his body. He must feel the soreness just as acutely as Noctis did. They were both covered in a layer of sweat and cum, and the bed sheets around them were rumpled and stained, but neither of them managed to move.

“I’m hungry,” Noctis muttered.

Ignis muttered some sort of agreement. They continued to lay there in each others arms.

“Is it over?” Noctis asked.

“I think so.” Ignis’ voice was rough, like he hadn’t used it for days.

“That’s the worst heat I’ve had for years.”

Ignis just grunted. He was even more out of it than Noctis was.

Noctis took it upon himself to bring his exhausted partner some food. His legs shook when he put weight on them. He could barely lift his arms enough to slide on a robe. He wasn’t normally any good at making food and now he didn’t have the energy either, so he hoped Ignis would forgive him for choosing to just heat a frozen pizza. While it heated he took a quick shower. Then he brought the food and two bottles of water into the bedroom.

Ignis had fallen asleep again. Noctis tried to entice him into wakefulness by putting a slice of pizza under his nose. Ignis wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes.

“What is that stench?”

“It’s your food.”

Ignis grimaced but took the pizza slice.

“We haven’t eaten since dinner yesterday,” Noctis said. “So eat up.”

“This is all I get? A mush of salt and indefinable matter?”

“Stop complaining, start eating.”

Ignis was apparently hungry enough to take Noctis on his word. The pizza was gone in the matter of minutes, and afterwards they cuddled in content silence. Ignis opened Noctis robe and inspected his neck and shoulders. He looked concerned.

“It’s fine,” Noctis said. “I can handle it. You know that.”

He’d seen the bite marks when he was in the bathroom, but he hardly felt them.

“You look just as bad,” Noctis said, and drew a finger over a particularly ugly purple mark on Ignis’ neck.

“I’m just imagining what people will say when they see the marks that I left on their king.”

“It’s easy to hide them,” Noctis said. “Anyway, they wanted an heir, so… It’s only what they should expect.”

For a moment they sat there in silence.

Then Ignis spoke softly. “We didn’t use a condom.”

“I know.”

Neither of them said anything for a while. “Does this mean…” Ignis said, but stopped.

“I’ve thought about it,” Noctis said, “and… I don’t really want to do anything about it. Let’s just see what happens.”

“So you… You want a child?”

“Maybe… Do you?”

Ignis went quiet. Noctis hoped it wasn’t a bad sign.

“Yeah,” he said after a while, his voice soft. “I’ve thought about it for a while now, but I thought you didn’t want one…”

“I thought _you_ didn’t want one!”

They stared at each other for a moment, and then they started grinning.

“You actually wanted a child this whole time?” Noctis said.

“I just started thinking that it might not be such a bad idea. That I even might enjoy it.”

Noctis caressed his flat stomach. “It would have been nice,” he admitted. “Imagine, it’ll be a combination of the two of us.”

“What a disaster,” Ignis chuckled. “A carrot hating food-lover.”

Noctis laughed. “Or a lazy neat-freak.”

Ignis pecked Noctis on the forehead. “I’m actually hoping we created a baby this time.”

Noctis burrowed his nose in Ignis’ scent. “Me too.”

 

\-----

 

Noctis kept taking those stupid pregnancy tests that one could buy at the grocery store, but they were all negative.

“There’s no point in testing so early,” Ignis said. “And we have a perfectly good doctor who can do the test with more accuracy.”

Noctis soon gave up trying every other day, and then they were so busy for a while that they hardly had the time or energy to think much about it. A month passed, and one night Noctis came out of the bathroom while Ignis was sitting in bed, reading over some reports. He just stopped next to the bed and Ignis looked up at him.

“I’ve been feeling strange lately,” he said. “Even you commented on it, remember?”

“Yes, you’ve been unusually moody, and you haven’t complained about the vegetables I sneak into your food.”

“I thought you’d stopped doing that!”

“I will stop once you act like a grown-up and eat your vegetables.”

“… In other words, you’ll never stop.” Noctis sighed. “There’s more. I should have had my heat by now.”

“It has never been very regular,” Ignis reminded him. “Especially not for the last few years.”

“No, but… I’ve been feeling a bit sick in the morning.”

“And you think it could be morning sickness?”

Noctis shrugged.

“Did you take another one of those tests?”

“No, I don’t trust them.”

“I’ll buy you one tomorrow, and then I’ll schedule an appointment with your doctor.”

Noctis leant down and kissed him. “Thanks, Specs.”

 

\-----

 

Noctis took the pregnancy test between meetings. He waited impatiently for the results to show while he checked the time. He couldn’t be late for the next meeting. He shook the white stick while he waited. When he glanced at it again, he saw two pink lines. He blinked and stared. The package had said that two pink lines meant a positive test. Suddenly his heart summersaulted in his chest.

He gaped at the result.

It was positive. He was pregnant!

Oh Gods… He hadn’t really been prepared for this. He felt shaky. He grasped his phone and meant to call Ignis, but then he remembered that he was in a meeting. Oh, Gods, no… The same meeting he was supposed to attend right now! He threw the test in the trash and hurried out of his apartment and across the citadel. Once he arrived at the meeting room, he closed the door quietly behind him and acted like normal. He tried to catch Ignis’ eyes, but wasn’t sure if he managed to relay the urgency he felt. Ignis just looked quizzical, like he was wondering if Noctis wasn’t feeling well.

Noctis couldn’t wait until he could get Ignis to himself. The second the meeting was over, he grabbed Ignis by the elbow and rushed him out of there with some vague excuse to the others present.

“What’s the rush?” Ignis said.

“The test,” Noctis whispered as they strode down the hallway. “It was positive.”

Ignis stopped so suddenly that Noctis had walked several steps before he noticed that he wasn’t next to him anymore. He turned.

“Positive?” Ignis said.

“Yeah…”

He was cut off when Ignis suddenly strode towards him and grabbed his arms.

“You’re pregnant?”

Noctis had seldom seen Ignis this intense. “Yeah. Well, I think so…”

Suddenly Ignis lifted Noctis up and spun him around. Noctis made a choked yelp and clutched Ignis’ shoulders to keep from toppling backwards. People who passed in the hallway were staring at them. Ignis put him back on the floor again. He was grinning. Then he kissed Noctis.

Noctis was shocked at first since Ignis always was the one who insisted they should refrain from too much PDA, but he soon kissed Ignis back just as eagerly.

“We can’t be entirely sure yet, though,” Noctis said when they broke apart. “It was just one test.”

“You have a doctors appointment today,” Ignis said eagerly. He caressed Noctis’ sides. “Then we’ll be sure.”

Noctis smiled. “I didn’t think you’d be this happy.”

“Why not?”

Noctis shrugged. “I guess I just… I just thought we weren’t the types who would ever have kids.”

“Maybe it just wasn’t the right time until now,” Ignis said. “But I’m ready for it. Are you?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah.” He looked into Ignis’ eyes and knew that this was all he’d ever needed. Now his life was complete. He had never been happier.


End file.
